


Spring Break

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [44]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Beach Sex, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunkenness, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Holidays, M/M, Oral Sex, Patrick's a messy little slut, Patrick's a waiter and Pete's the cook, Pick-Up Lines, Restaurants, Smut, Spring Break, Virginity, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick's determined to loose his virginity to Pete on spring break





	Spring Break

**Patrick's POV**

I've only been working at the restaurant for a couple of weeks but I think the cooks told me almost every bad pick up line possible. He started as soon as I started the job and it was annoying at first but now I kind of like it.

The guy's older than me but he's really hot and he seems like he's pretty cool. I've always had a thing for guys with tattoos so the fact that he has sleeves definitely turns me on.

We're both only working here for spring break before going back to wherever we came from but it's fun. I'm only 18 so it's my first proper job and sometimes I wish I could stay here forever. I love studying music at college and working in a record shop but it's fun to be here and surrounded by so much energy. It turns out drunk students are very good tippers so I'm making more money here than I ever thought I would.

As I slip into the kitchen to return empty wine glasses an arm slips around my waist "You're back, did you miss me already?" "I'm doing my job Pete, I don't have time for your pick up lines" "Just one? I'll make it good"

I roll my eyes but let him whisper into my ear "My dick just died, can I bury it in your ass?" It's so dumb but his hand slips under my shirt so I moan instead of telling him how dumb it was. "See baby I knew you liked them" "Get back to work asshole" "Sure thing gorgeous, I wouldn't wanna keep that pretty ass waiting"

He goes back to cooking so I dump the glasses in the sink to be washed then go out to serve more people. By the time I can go back to the kitchen I'm sweaty and bright red from all the people making moves on me. I've never considered myself all that attractive but drunk students seem to think I'm the hottest thing they've ever seen. There's girls and guys and teenagers and middle aged people all trying to get in my pants and it's hilarious.

After so many people trying to get with me it should be annoying when Pete wraps an arm around me again but it's not. He's the only one who actually has a chance and I kind of want to see what he comes up with next.

"Are you a baker?" "No Pete" "Because you've got a nice set of buns" "Oh fuck off" "You love it, I'm getting you hard" "It's not you" "Oh really? Do drunk idiots turn you on?" "No" "Then it must be me, don't be embarrassed, I have this effect on everyone"

Pete slaps my ass making me jump then walks back to the stove where he's got 4 different things cooking. I don't feel like leaving so I walk over and smack his ass back as revenge "You know I'm 18 so you're kind of a pedo" "You're legal and I'm sure you won't tell on me" "You're like 30, I'm pretty sure that makes you a pedo" "Fuck off I'm 24. I don't like kids so I'm not a pedo, you're an adult so I can do whatever dirty things I want to you" "Unless I say no, you wouldn't rape me would you?" "Darling I'll make you feel so good you won't even know what the word no means. Don't act like you don't go home and jerk off at the thought of me fucking you"

I'm even more red than before so I try to step away but Pete catches my wrist and pulls me against him "Admit it, you want me as much as I want you, you just don't know as many bad pick up lines as me" "Maybe I want you a little bit" "There we go, good boy. I'm going out partying tonight, wanna come?" "I'm 18 remember?" "It's spring break, as long as you look old enough to be legal no one gives a shit, come get drunk with me" "Yeah ok, I'll have a couple of drinks" "I know a place that makes amazing White Russians, they'll blow your head off" "I don't like coffee" "I'll get you a Sex on the Beach, you can have a nice fruity drink to get you tipsy then we can go have sex on the beach"

There's no way I could say no when he's offering to take me to a club, buy me drinks then have sex with me. All I've had is wine and shitty beer so having expensive cocktails with a gorgeous guy sounds perfect. I don't know how he'll afford it but if he's offering to get me drunk for free why not? Loosing my virginity on the beach with a gorgeous guy while on spring break sounds pretty awesome. There's worse ways to do it and I've got 2 more weeks here so we can get up to lot of mischief in that time.

"Yeah, take me out and get me drunk" "Yeah? You want that?" "I'd love it" "I love spring break, it's fucking awesome" "You done this before?" "Yeah I come down every spring break and usually manage to get a job somewhere" "You buy all the cute boys drinks and fuck them on the beach?" "Only the really cute grouchy ones who pretend to hate my pick up lines but stare at my ass all the time"

He pulls me in to kiss my cheek then pushes me away "Get to work darling, you've got a lot more horny shits to satisfy". I stumble out of the kitchen, totally out of breath but smiling like a lunatic. The rest of my shift is fun so when Pete wraps an arm around me I'm surprised it's already time to leave.

Quickly I get changed into a band shirt and skinny jeans, taking off my glasses and putting them in my locker. I don't know how drunk I'll get or what Pete plans to do with me so I'm getting rid of anything I don't want broken or lost. Once my phone and wallet join my glasses I shut it then go out to Pete.

When he sees me he smiles and comes over to wrap an arm around me "Come on Patty, we've got lots to do". It's a 20 minute walk to the club Pete's taking me too but we wander along the road talking easily. Luckily Pete eases up on the pick up lines and only sneaks in a couple of cheesy ones when he thinks he can get away with it.

The clubs pretty big and packed full so I doubt we'll get in but Pete waves to the security guy and pulls me inside. It's loud and cramped but it gives me an excuse to slip an arm around Pete's waist and pull him close to me. I think he's glad I made the first move this time because he tightens his arm around me and leans down to talk in my ear. "Keep close to me, I don't want to loose you" "Just jump on a bar if you loose me and I'll fight my way over to you" "If I do that people will think I'm going to strip, I've done that before" "Did people like it?" "I caused a fucking riot and made so much money"

Pete's laughing now so I think I'll try to get him up on a bar stripping later but for now I want to drink. I don't think I can dance and I definitely can't strip but maybe if I get drunk it'll be easier.

When we get to the bar Pete orders two Sex on the Beach's then manages to find a stool so he can pull me into his lap. I easily curl into him and shout in his ear "This is awesome" "You never been clubbing before?" "I'm too young, me and my friends snuck into one but it sucked" "Nothing sucks when you're with me, except maybe you later tonight" "Seriously? Can you make anything into a dirty joke?" "Yup, you love it though, I wouldn't be as much fun if I was a prude"

He kisses my cheek then takes the two cocktails the bartender slides across to him. Pete holds one out to me so I take it and cautiously take a sip. It takes way better than I was expecting so I drain the glass then wrap my arms around Pete's neck "That's not going to get me drunk" "You can't taste the alcohol but there's a shit ton in there" "Liar" "There is, do you want another one?" "Yeah, get me something with less alcohol though, I don't want to get drunk already"

Pete gets us both beers in plastic cups then pulls me onto the dance floor. There's so many people that we can barely move but Pete holds me close and grinds against my ass. With his arm around my waist and lips on my neck he's driving me crazy and now that I'm getting tipsy I get hard easily.

After a while the music starts to give me a headache so I twist my head to shout to Pete "I'm going to take a break, do you want more beer?" "Yeah get me some more, I'll be right here"

He gives me a gentle push so I stumble out of the crowd and collapse on a bar stool. I watch the people dancing until my headache goes down then get me and Pete more beer and try to find him again. It takes a couple minutes but when I find him there's a tall guy with an arm around Pete's waist, grinding on his back.

I can't believe Pete already found someone better to dance with, I should have expected it. I consider leaving but when he sees me Pete waves for me to come over. He wraps an arm around me and pulls me close so we're pretty much hugging in the middle of the dance floor. "Hey, what took you so long?" "Looks like you found someone to have fun with" "That's the fun of spring break, you can go fucking wild" "You're not having sex with him, you're having sex with me" "Fuck yeah I am, I can't wait to fuck you into the sand"

He holds me close as we both drink our beer and keep dancing. All I need to do is grind against Pete and let the crowd push me around, there's no actual dancing required.

When we both get bored Pete pulls me back to the bar and we down another Sex on the Beach before stumbling out of the club. Those cocktails are definitely more alcoholic than I thought because I feel pretty drunk. I'm not throwing up or anything but I'm far from sober.

Somehow me and Pete make it to the beach but we only get a couple of meters down the sand before we fall over. I fall right on top of Pete which makes him laugh and pull me down for a kiss. It's technically our first kiss and I want to be great but we're both drunk so there's a lot of giggling and groping.

We're mostly alone on the beach so when Pete tugs at my shirt I easily lift my arms and let him pull it off. I've never been super confident in my body but Pete's hands run down my body and his mouth attached to my neck. He's drunk and horny so I doubt he cares much what I look like.

I'm a giggling moaning mess but Pete's pretty calm under me so I don't know how drunk he is. He drunk the same as me but he's done this a lot so he can probably hold his alcohol better.

When Pete pulls off his shirt I forget about it and attach my mouth to the ring of thorns around his neck. I love tattoos so I run my hands over the sleeves covering his arms while biting at his neck.

Eventually Pete pulls away and rolls us over so he's on top "Fuck Patrick, you're so hot" "You're not even drunk asshole" "I'm tipsy, you're just a lightweight" "I'm not, you're a dick" "I do have a really nice dick, do you wanna see?"

He's so ridiculous but so hot so I nod and watch as Pete works his pants down to his thighs. I wasn't expecting him to be commando so I gasp and wrap a hand around his dick as it springs free. He's big and even with my lack of experience I know that so this is probably going to hurt. I'm glad I'm drunk because if he fucked me without a condom or lube while I was sober I doubt I could handle it.

"You like that baby, you like my cock?" "You're so big, is it even going to fit?" "Trust me, it'll fit, I've taken worse" "You've probably taken every dick in the country" "But not yours, haven't you been with anyone big before?" "I've never been with anyone dumb ass, you're the best by default"

Pete pulls back and looks at me with wide eyes so I tug at his shoulder and whine when he doesn't come back "Petey come back, kiss me" "You haven't done this before?" "No, have you had sex on the beach before?" "Yeah I have, are you a virgin?" "Mhm, I'm gonna be the dumb slut that lost his virginity on spring break while drunk"

I want Pete to stop talking and get his mouth on my dick but he groans and buries his face in the crook of my neck "I can't do this" "What? No no no no no, I want your cock" "No you don't, you're drunk" "I wanted it before, you promised me cocktails and sex on the beach, hurry up and deliver" "Come on, I'll take you home" "Pete no, Petey come back"

Even when I try to cling onto him he stands up and leaves me half naked lying on the sand. Pete pulls his pants back on then looks down at me pitifully. I probably look like a complete wreck, drunk and sweaty and desperate. I felt so sexy and mature making out with Pete but now I feel like a dumb teenager who doesn't know what he's doing.

"Pete come back, what did I do?" "Patrick come here" "Why? Why can't you come down here? We were having so much fun" "Come here Patrick, I need to get you home" "I don't have a home, this is spring break and I'm supposed to be drinking and partying and having fun. I don't want to go home, I want to stay here with you"

I try to get to my feet to convince him not to take me home but I stumble and fall over again. The side of my face gets coated in sand and I finally let hot salty tears fall down my cheeks. I would never usually cry in front of someone or get upset because Pete turned me down but I'm drunk and emotional. I'm going to be humiliated about being so desperate tomorrow but I can't control myself.

Pete lets out a little noise and crouches down to brush the sand off my face and wipe away my tears "Come on Patrick, you can come home with me" "But I wanted sex on the beach" "We'll talk about it tomorrow, lets get you home and clean you up" "Fine, can I sleep in your bed?" "Yeah you can, just come with me"

I don't remember the walk or what we do at his house but the next thing know I'm waking up naked in bed. I'm covered from the waist down by crisp white sheets and even though the beds huge, I'm alone in it. I hope Pete slept here with me and left earlier but I doubt it. He seemed disgusted by me on the beach so I doubt he'd want to sleep in bed with me.

The rooms pretty bare and Pete's not here so I get up and wrap a dressing gown around myself. Walking around Pete's house naked would be weird so I cover myself up then go out of the room. I wander for a while until I find Pete lying in a beach chair outside, reading a book. The sun sends a flare of pain through my head so I groan which makes Pete look up at me and laugh "Hey Patrick" "Hey, do you have any water?" "I'll get you water and aspirin, come on"

He leads me into the kitchen and hands me a bottle of water and some pills, both of which I quickly swallow down. I'm really hoping things won't be awkward after Pete turned me down and I cried. I'm nervous so I'm super glad when Pete puts a hand on my hip "You swallowed those pretty good, want me to give you something else to swallow?"

I laugh easily and step closer to Pete so our chests are pressed together "You're an idiot" "Yeah I know" "Can we talk?" "Yeah let's go outside, it's more fun to talk out there"

I'm guessing this is a house Pete's renting for spring break because it faces out onto a beach and I doubt he could afford this. We both sit in pool chairs and watch the waves for a while before Pete reaches over and takes my hand "You never told me you were a virgin" "I still am a virgin right?" "Yeah, you'd know if you weren't" "How?" "A pain in your ass might give it away" "I guess I'm a virgin" "Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't think it was important" "I wouldn't have taken you out if I knew" "That's why I didn't tell you, I didn't want to bore you and make you go to someone else with your stupid pick up lines" "Pick up lines are very different from sex, I can flirt as much as I like but I can't take your virginity"

I wish I could have kept my drunk mouth shut because then I'd be waking up to a pain in my ass feeling like a success. Now I feel like a dumb teenager who never had a chance with Pete.

"Did you lie about your age?" "What? No, I'm 18, I promise" "You freaked me out" "I'm sorry but you never asked, if you did I would have told you I'd never done this before" "Is it bad I still want you?" "I have to loose my virginity to someone so why not you? This isn't the 19th century and I'm not going to save myself for marriage, I like you and I wanted to do it. Just because I'm young and inexperienced doesn't mean you have to pity me, I know what I want" "You were drunk" "I'll sign a fucking form saying that I consent to whatever you want if I have to, I want you inside me, I want you"

Obviously Pete wasn't expecting me to put up so much of a fight because he sighs and runs his thumb over mine "You're the most stubborn person I've ever met" "Yeah I get that a lot" "I want you but you're so innocent" "I'm not innocent, if I suck your dick and swallow your come will you stop thinking I'm a child?"

Pete chokes on his own spit and tugs at my hand "Come here you little slut, god you're irresistible". It's a bit awkward but I crawl over into his lap and perch there while Pete runs his hands along my thighs. The dressing gown I'm wearing only goes down to mid thigh and its ridden up so it barely covers my dick.

After a second I lean in to kiss him and Pete easily opens his mouth for me to take what I want. The kissing isn't as messy and intense as last night but I can tell that Pete's great at this and I'm far from his first.

After a few seconds it seems like Pete's getting bored so I pull away and carefully slide to my knees in front of him. It's not easy because he's on the pool chair so I'm half lying on it, half kneeling on the ground but it makes Pete smile.

I carefully watch his face while I pull down his swim shorts so his dick springs out. He's just as big as last night but this time he knows I'm a virgin and I hope he's not going to stop me, I really want this.

It's scary to be on my knees when Pete expects so much but I want to do this, I want him. If I suck Pete will just think I'm a dumb virgin but if I do well maybe he'll take me out drinking again. Next time I'll make sure I get him really drunk so he won't think about the fact I'm a virgin.

It's obvious that Pete wants me and he'd have fucked me without hesitation if I hadn't told him I'm a virgin. He wants me but his morals are getting in the way so I want to get him drunk so he stops thinking about the problems. He's gotten hard every time I've hugged him at the restaurant so there's no doubt how much he wants me.

Slowly I lean in to kiss Pete's glistening tip then take it in my mouth. Pete lets out a little moan and his hand slips into my hair, holding it tight. At first I have to do all the work but eventually Pete holds my head in place and fucks my mouth.

It only takes a few minutes before he's pulling my head back and jerking himself off quickly until he comes over my face. I've watched porn like every teenage boy so I know to close my eyes and open my mouth as he comes.

His come is really salty but the way Pete kisses me as he comes down from the high makes up for it. I don't think I'd want to swallow all his come but the taste of come on Pete's mouth is amazing.

I really hope he doesn't kick me out so I easily go along with it when Pete pulls me up and pulls off my dressing gown. Now we're both naked and I'd love to loose my virginity right here but Pete sighs and wraps an arm around my waist "I can't fuck you right now but we can hang out until our shifts" "Yeah ok, can I have some breakfast?" "I can't cook for shit, how about some toast?" "We could find a cafe somewhere" "But then we have to put on clothes" "Aw poor Petey, lets go buy some food then we can bring it back here and get naked"

Pete rolls his eyes but nods "Yeah sure, I like that idea, I know a good place" "Do they have waffles?" "Amazing waffles, I'll buy you as many as you want" "You're such a good sugar daddy" "You're kind of a crappy sugar baby but you're cute and funny so I forgive you for being terrible at sucking dick"

I thought the blowjob was great and Pete didn't complain while he was coming so I huff and punch his arm "I don't suck" "Yeah you do, the blowjob wasn't bad but I've had better" "It was my first time asshole, I won't be giving you anymore then" "Aw baby don't say that, I'll teach you how to be better" "Fuck off, I'm the best person you've ever been with"

Pete rolls his eyes but doesn't deny it so I take that as a win. I don't know how many people he's slept with but I want to sleep with him anyway and make sure I'm one of the best.

It takes us a long time to get to the cafe because we get easily distracted. We end up making out in Pete's room, then at the front door, then halfway down the street so we're high off kisses when we get there. Pete does what he promised and orders me waffles and an iced coffee then proceeds to play footsie under the table with me.

I'm still hard from before so it doesn't help and I can't wait to go back to Pete's house and get him to fix the problem.

We spend a long time in the cafe drinking coffee and talking. When we get bored Pete pulls me back to his house so he can smoke and get another blowjob. This time I think he likes it better because he returns the favour then we ditch work to spend the rest of the day in bed together.


End file.
